Tears Are Useless
by jonatnokia
Summary: After having a Jacob Imprinting on Renesmee was born when Jacob had to break his relationship with Kenny (my OC) that he was depressed after this quince years later Jacob to marry this Nessie and Kenny had no alternative but to flee. attention fanfic Yaio MxM is not read and do not like violence and rape
1. Chapter 1

There's only one word that describes how I'm feeling right now ... Dejected, Defeated, disgusted ... Suffering. but has a remedy for everything is not it? In my case the remedy would escape the cruel reality.

Sometimes I remember the day I admitted my feelings for him and he revealed his for me and then we were in love with each other locally ... until the day I saw him look fascinated by vampire project.

I gave a small smile as cold I'll leave here today because I could not stand to see my Jake and that means leech out of the church happy life.

I sometimes wonder if Jacob will remember me when you're about to say yes to the priest of the church and Kissing mid leech and They leave for honeymoon on the island of Esme and make love passionately the fose Their last day.

Comes the urge to vomit

Some minutes later I began to hear the music of the wedding was about to begin and this would be my cue because it is the perfect time to escape because the entire pack was at the ceremony, I got up from my bed and grabbed my suitcase and a letter photo my beloved Jake, go to the kitchen and let my letter on the table explaining why I have run.

I look again at the picture of my ex boyfriend and I talk to myself.

"I'll miss Jake ..."

And so I go into the woods to La Push to get struggling to escape my cruel reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: hello my readers this is my first story so I have lots of ideas for it if anyone has any more I'm a good listener and good hehe hope you like it and please comment on people this is my combostivel to continue the story ^ - ^.

And as we all know Twilight is not mine (because if not I'd be rich hehe)

Jacob POV

I was in my wedding party with my new bride Renesmee and me had the happiest moment in my life than marry my other half and light of my life called Renesmee Carli Cullen Black Swan.

It was on the dance floor with my wife to dance a romantic and captivating music, we danced quietly ... everything was just perfect I had accomplished my dream to marry my Imprinting and we would be going on my honeymoon.

I looked around and saw my brothers dancing pack. With his impressions and what I say posed they are happy for me to have made my dream ... It needed only a person who is very important to me ... And that person is Kenny.

"Love that about you go talk to your relatives" Nessie told me they stopped dancing and went to talk to her country.

A part of me still loves Kenny and I do not deny it but that part is not enough to love him intensely because that party loses for imprinting Nessie was born but when I was dating him but still was not all that.

Third point of view

Jake walked slowly and quietly until Seth who was sitting at a table along with the rest of the gang who casually talked about random stuff and things in their lives.

Jacob sentpu a chair and took a glass of chanpanhe that was on the table and drank the glass in one gulp and put the glass back on the table, he sighed wondering whether you should even bother to know where Kenny was.

"Hmm where we kenny this? I have not found it here at the party and thought he was with you" on that shelf Seth Jacob looked incredulous than just listen to his brother pack and gave an answer as well acidic.

"You really think he would come here and support homilhasão to see you and her to marry him and quivers ... you think?" Jacob esgasgou with that side of Seth had never seen before.

Already far from where the band was from La Push

Kenny ran like never ran before, he did not know where to go and where he was because he let the sea of intense suffering the igulise live without mercy ... he ran ran until his legs doesem Caise and with everything in the dust by making their bluish grays if stain is red earth.

Kenny Wolf lifted his head and looked at the moon above him and wished that fate never existed for anyone and then howled at the moon with suffering and defeat and Magua and ran into the dark forest and its uncertain future tense where the expected .


End file.
